Ereshkigal (Aion)
|-| Base= |-| After Birth= |-| Dragon Lord= Summary Ereshkigal is known as the Queen of Ice, and the 3rd most powerful of the Dragon Lords. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely Low 5-B | 5-B | 5-A Name: Ereshkigal Origin: Aion Gender: Can change form, but generally takes the form of a Female Age: Unknown, at least thousands of years Classification: Balaur, Queen of Ice, Dragon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Transformation, Immortality (Type 1), Shapeshifting, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low physically, likely Low-Godly), Life-Force Absorption, Telekinesis, Plant Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Resurrection (Removed the souls of Daeva, and resurrected Orissan, who had been long dead, should be capable of maintaining her individually even after death similarly to Siel and Lady Oriata), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and the Elements, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation and Dimension-Hopping (Given that Kaisinel, Israphel, and Lady Oriata can create and travel between dimensions), Life Manipulation (Turned all of the desert region of Eltnen into a Jungle by merely meditating there for a few days), Biological Manipulation (Ascended Ahserion and Orissan), Limited Sealing, Mental Possession, Telepathy (Seeing as how Beritra is capable of this with casual effort) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (Vastly stronger than Tiamat, Apsu and Beritra due to being the 3rd Dragon Lord, making her far superior to the 4th and 5th. The energy from Beritra and the Player at the end of Upheaval was barely enough to significantly weaken the seal placed on Ereshkigal to the point in which she could free herself. Casually froze the entire Abyss once she was awakened) | Planet level (With one attack, Ereshkigal destroyed the entire Abyss and sent the islands hurtling towards both Elysea and Asmodea, causing immense devastation to both regions. The only being present during her destructive attack that could stop her was the Archdaeva, as it is unlikely that the other Empyrean Lords such as Kaisinel would be capable of stopping Ereshkigal at this point. She was powerful enough to easily kill the Archdaeva indirectly with her attack.) | Large Planet level via powerscaling (Stronger than normally. Was stated to have fought a cataclysmic battle with Fregion and gave him a good fight despite losing in the end. She is one of the Dragon Lords that has become a God to rival Aion himself--who created Atreia and Aether themselves. She should be stronger than the Archdaeva, who is superior to all 12 of the Empyrean Lords due to obtaining some of Aion's own power. Stronger than individual Empyrean Lords such as Kaisinel. Characters such as Siel have the ability to create a planet with their powers, and Ereshkigal is certainly more powerful than either of them.) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class, Planet Class at her peak | Unknown, Possibly Large Planet Class Durability: Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level via powerscaling (She has tanked volleys of fire from Daeva fleets, and was unscathed despite the shockwaves of the assault sending tremors throughout the Abyss and creating explosions larger than the Eye of Reshanta itself. Stood idle and tanked attacks from high-level Daeva and Kaisinel/Marchutan Protectors and was left unscathed) | likely Planet level at her peak | Large Planet level via powerscaling (Took hits from Fregion, and should not be much weaker than Meslamtaeda 2nd Dragon Lord, who is second only to Fregion himself) Stamina: Unknown Range: Thousands of Kilometers (engulfed presumably all of the Abyss in ice) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely High (Noted as being the most intelligent tactician among all of the Balaur including Fregion) Weaknesses: Weak against Aether due to her ascension as a Dragon Lord Notable Attacks/Techniques: Feats: Froze the Abyss Instantly froze Cygnea and Enshar, and caused a continent-wide blizzard While meditating in the large desert region of Eltnen, Ereshkigal turned the entire land into a vast jungle by merely being there for a few days. Froze the land of Beluslan with just her breath. Nearly Destroyed Atreia with an attack, and proceeded to kill the Archdaeva, who is stronger than all 12 Empyrean Lords combined Possessed and drained a Daeva of his life-force Key: Base | Base Pre-6.0| Dragon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aion Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Plant Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5